my_singing_monsters_monster_to_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Party Island/MTTF
Party Island returns from DoF. Monsters BBB * Potbelly * Mammott * Noggin * Kayna * Furcorn * Oaktopus * Shrubb * Maw * Quibble * Stogg * Scups * PomPom * T-Rox * Ziggurab * Quarrister * Edamimi * Candelavra Strymes * Drumpler * Phangler (Two Tracks) * Pango * Humbug (2 Tracks) * Whisp * Sox * Boodoo * Dragong * Brump * Poewk * Tympa (Three Tracks) My Singing Mammotts * Shugavox * Shugabeats * Shugabass * Shugajo Sebass87 *Deedge (Two Tracks) *Riff *Astropod *Thwok *Pixolotl (Two Tracks) *Dermit *Wubbox Dedrush * Hornacle * Glashier (Two Tracks) * Attmoz (2 tracks) * Syncopite * Boskus * Bowgart (Two Tracks) * Congle (Three Tracks) * Phangler (Two Tracks) * Clamble * Deedge (Two Tracks) * Sneyser (Two Tracks) * Tweedle * Whaddle Jordan/Monster Master/Shellbeater * Reedling (Two Tracks) * Congle (Three Tracks) * Ghazt * Jeeode * Dracocal * Shugitar * Shugabow * Shugabush * Shugaboard * Blipsqueak * Maulch * Bona-Petite (Two Tracks) * Scargo (Two Tracks) * Dwumrohl (Two Tracks) * Zuuker * Rare Wubbox (Two Tracks) * Furnoss * Torrt * Vhamp * Firebrix (Celestial of Draco) * Galvana * Rare Galvana Logan Peters *Shellbeat (Two Tracks) Kingofbrawl 128 *Sneyser (Two Tracks) *Pummel Song The Party Island song is in the key of C major and it plays at approximately 80 beats per minute. The Mammott, Edamimi, Noggin, Ziggurab, Poewk, Glaishur, Shugabass, Syncopite, Humbug, and Potbelly play their parts. Oaktopus and Toe Jammer sing their parts also. At half of the first measure, Shrubb, Wubbox, Shugajo, Attmoz, Barrb, and Tweedle join in. The others repeat their parts. After the first part, Stogg, Phangler, Pango, Scups, Boodoo, Shugavox, Shugabeats, Galvana, Hornacle, T-rox, Reedling, Riff, Quarrister, and Quibble played their parts.Then Kayna, Syncopite, Clamble, Whisp, Fwog, PomPom, and Furcorn played their parts. The next half, it repeats the first part of the song but Potbelly and Oaktopus didn't play and Pompom, Shugavox, Shugabeats, Entbrat, Brump, Tympa, Rare Wubbox, Bowgart, Drumpler, Sox, and Quibble join the song After that the 2nd part is repeated, but Shugabeats wasn't playing, Humbug stops on the second half of this measure, and Candelavra, Shugabass, Shugajo, Attmoz, Tympa, Screemu, Entbrat, Astropod, Bowgart, and Maw sing their parts. The 3rd measure is repeated by Mammott, Humbug, Poewk, Brump, Drumpler, Bowgart, Barrb, Shugabeats, Tweedle, Toe Jammer, Shugabass, Shugajo, Rare Wubbox, Wubbox, Tympa, Sox, Glaishur, Attmoz, Syncopite, Noggin, Shrubb, Pompom, Ziggurab, Edamimi, and Quibble but Potbelly and Oaktopus returned, Entbrat and Shugavox didn't play in that part & Clamble and Dragong join in. For the last measure, Maw, Riff, Humbug, Phangler, Clamble, Screemu, Pango, Bowgart, Astropod, Entbrat, Whisp, Stogg, Kayna, Quibble, T-rox, Candelavra, Furcorn, Ziggurab, Quarrister, Hornacle, Glaishur, Syncopite, Galvana, Attmoz, Shugabass, Shugajo, Shugavox, Shugabeats, and Pompom play until the end of the song and returns to the first measure. Scups, Tympa and Boodoo didn't play in that part. Barrb also joins in. Fwog and Reedling don't play in this part until the end when Kayna starts singing again. Notes * Party Island appears to be a lot bigger with the existing sections being bigger, and having new sections. Category:Islands Category:Islands (Monster to the Future) Category:Outer Islands Category:Outer Islands (Monster to the Future)